


Crow

by edylue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edylue/pseuds/edylue
Summary: Like a crow.





	Crow

like a little crow,  
he flies off into the night—  
lips sewn shut, silent.

plunge—fast—after prey,  
his wings stretch—finally free—  
crashes into ground—

dies.


End file.
